


Air Force Triumvirate

by wintershelter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, LET THE AIRFORCE TRIUMVIRATE SHIP RISE, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), or rather post thanos' defeat and snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: Sam and Rhodey reunite after defeating Thanos. Sam, Carol and Rhodey have a conversation about mutual interest. The rest, as they say, is history.





	Air Force Triumvirate

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the nebulous world of post Avengers 4 where they defeat Thanos and everyone is brought back from the snap.

Rhodey could barely breath but he didn't care.

He was clutching Sam Wilson like his life depended on it because he had been _dead_.

Thanos had snapped his fingers and Sam had been gone.

Rhodey had looked for hours through the Wakandan jungle, hoping against all hope that Sam had been alive and he'd just missed him in his search for survivors. It wasn't until it was nearly sunset that Steve had come out to get him. Steve had laid a somber hand on Rhodey's shoulder and just said, “he's gone.”

Rhodey had known that in the back of his head but to hear it voiced aloud with such finality had been a kick to the gut.

“I'm okay,” Sam murmured, bringing his mind back to the present. Sam was rubbing a comforting hand up and down Rhodey's back and Rhodey felt tears prickle in his eyes because he didn't think he'd ever feel those hands on him again.

Rhodey pulled back cupped Sam's face between his hands. “God, I'm so glad you're alive.” He breathed out.

“Me too, James.” Sam said with a warm note to his voice.

Rhodey pressed forward and kissed Sam, trying to convey all the love he had for him in that simple gesture. Sam smiled at him when they broke apart and Rhodey knew he understood.

“So, this is the guy you've been turning down my advances for, huh?” Carol asked, walking over to the two of them with her hands on her hips.

“What? Are you serious?” Sam spluttered, looking from Rhodey to Carol. “You turned down Captain Carol Danvers for me?”

Carol raised an eyebrow in amusement. “So, you've heard of me?”

“Heard of you? You're a _legend_. I'm a huge fan.” Sam gushed.

The corner of Carol's lip tugged up. “You're cute. What's your name?”

“Sam. Sam Wilson.” Sam said, extending his hand.

Carol took his hand. “Call me, Carol.”

She held onto his hand for a moment longer than necessary, giving it a light squeeze before letting go with a coy smile.

“Wait, are you flirting with Sam?” Rhodey asked, eyebrows raising in disbelief.

“I'm flirting with the both of you actually.” Carol replied easily. “Thanks for noticing.”

“Don't be jealous, Rhodey.” Sam said, grabbing his hand gently. “You know how I feel about you.” Sam pressed a brief reassuring kiss to Rhodey's cheek.

“I'm not jealous. I, uh...” Rhodey swallowed, looking back and forth between the two of them, trying to find the words to articulate what he was feeling.

“Oh for the love of God, Rhodey, just kiss them both already.” Tony yelled from where he standing next to Steve.

Rhodey snorted before turning toward his friend. “Oh you're one to talk, T. Just how many years did it take for you to kiss Rogers? I'm pretty sure Carol could see your pining from space.”

Tony smiled back at him, looking completely unphased. “You're supposed to be more emotionally mature one, so get to it. Make with the happy.” He said, gesturing for them to move with his hands.

“Fuck you, Tones.” Rhodey said, but he was smiling.

“Sorry Honeybear, I'm taken." Tony apologized with an exaggerated pout. "However Carol and Sam sure seem interested in doing just that.” Tony said, a lewd grin encompassing his face.

“Oh my God. C'mon, let's go somewhere more private.” Rhodey said exasperatedly, grabbing both Carol and Sam by the hand to lead them away.

Rhodey heard a wolf-whistle and he let go of Carol to raise his middle finger at Tony in response and was rewarded with great peels of laughter from the man.

Rhodey led them to his room and shut the door. He took a deep breath before turning to the two of them. The two of them looked so relaxed compared to how he felt.

“So... What are we doing?” Rhodey asked, feeling uncharacteristically nervous.

Carol shrugged. “Whatever you want to do, Rhodes. I think I've made my feelings for the both of you pretty clear.”

Rhodey nodded. “Okay.” He looked at Sam who just threw up his hands.

“Hey, I've had a crush on Carol for years.” Sam said. “I'm game to do this, if you are.”

Rhodey smiled, feeling the tension in his shoulders drop and then stepped into Sam's space. “You're truly amazing, you know that?” He didn't give Sam a chance to respond before he kissed him passionately, one arm snaking around Sam's back while the other reached out to pull Carol closer.

He felt a shiver run up his spine as he felt her soft lips on the back of his neck.

The two of them fell onto Rhodey's spacious Wakandan bed.

They didn't sleep for the next few hours.

When Rhodey woke up sandwiched between Carol and Sam, he spared a lot thinking about how smug Tony would be when he found out he had followed his advice. He couldn't bring himself to care about what would happen in the morning and just nestled closer to Carol and tugged Sam's arm to his chest and synced his breathing with theirs until he fell asleep again, feeling warm and safe and loved.


End file.
